


Duelist's Second

by purplekitte



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Silver Millennium Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-07
Updated: 2011-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-19 09:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplekitte/pseuds/purplekitte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Endymion and Kunzite practice swordfighting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duelist's Second

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

"Again."

Endymion groaned. "Again? Do we have to?"

"I want you to live through your first sword fight, thank you."

"You're such a taskmaster. I could go my whole life without being in a swordfight."

"You'll certainly go all but one days of your life without a real swordfight."

"Oh hah, hah." He wasn't paying a great deal of attention to the banter, but Kunzite still disarmed him, leaving his wrist smarting.

Kunzite raised an eyebrow eloquently.

Endymion rolled his eyes, collected and sheathed his sword, and flopped onto the grass. "It's not like I'd have to fight when I have you to fight for me, and you're much better."

Kunzite sat down as well. "You're such an irresponsible good-for-nothing, Master," he said affectionately.

"I can say correctly that you'll always be here, right?"

"I suppose there's no reason to believe otherwise, and if I were to leave you, it would not be by my will."

Endymion rested his head on the brocade of his shoulder. "See, then. You are my sword and my shield, my strength and my help."

"And you are shamelessly lazy." Still, Kunzite leaned over to kiss him long and lingeringly.

"Can't say I'm using subterfuge to change the subject."

"I will always protect you," Kunzite told him fiercely. Endymion let himself relax completely as Kunzite got an arm behind his back, pulled him close… and dragged him to his feet. "By making you exercise. Laps, now."


End file.
